Dark Forces
Dark Forces is a Crime/Action story. The stories main plot follows a squad of agents in the covert task force Dark Force leading a war against the cartels. The show is set and takes place during and after the events of Bunny Bust 2. The show has a TV-14 rating, and occasionally wanders into a TV-MA setting https://www.wattpad.com/408098762-dark-forces-chapter-i-the-cartel-wars Plot The war on drugs has distracted the government, and allowed the criminal underworld to grow out of control, so the F.B.I. assigns the Dark Force to stop and disband the cartels Agents Abraham Age - 21. (Second in Command) His parents disappeared when he was only 5, because of this he had to grow up on his own and developed a strong skill of defense and has a tough but caring personality and fun to be around. He doesn't know much about his family's history or heritage as his mom and dad were always gone. At the age of 17 he enlisted in the Dark Force and by the age of 18 he was already a master. Abraham and his student were assigned to kill drug and crime lord Alex DeSantos nicknamed Ezriel. After the death of Ezriel, Abraham's student was promoted to Denver,Colorado. 3 years later he has gotten a new student named Isaac. He is closest to [[Tyler Kix Bernardo|Kix]] in the team who he has developed a strong friendship with. Elena Carson Age - 19. (Medic) Has a crush on Kix. Not much is known about Elena's childhood other than the fact she excelled in her classes and has a GPA of 4.0. Elena enlisted at the age of 19. She joined Dark Force so she could help others who were in need of medical help. She is a caring person, often looking out for her teammates especially Kix. She has the strongest bond with Kix and has developed a crush on him. Despite this she puts the mission first and puts everything else second, she's someone everyone wants on their team. Tyler Bernardo Age - 20. (Support) Has a crush on Elena. Nicknamed Kix by Abraham, which everyone calls him that though no one else but himself and Abraham know why. Kix is a rookie and new to the force. He enlisted to get away from his abusive father who would often abuse him and his mother. His first name is Tyler. His father nearly killed his mother with a pipe when he was 15. Because of his father's abusive nature, Kix was always on the street and because of this Kix isn't shy about talking back to authority. He knows martial arts and had to learn to defend himself. He finds Elena attractive and has feelings for her, who shares the same feelings back, but both sides are scared to admit it. He has a strong friendship with Abraham due to both being able to relate to not having someone care for them. Isaac Sarconi Age - 19. (Marksman) The youngest of the team. Just like Kix, he is also a rookie. He is Abraham's student. Isaac has a very strange and lonely personality as he prefers to stay away from the group whenever he can. He is the only member of the squad to be a student. Isaac's childhood is a big blur, the only thing known is he was born in South California. Scott Mitchell Age - 27. (Squad Leader) Being the oldest of the squad he is also the leader. He has a bad relationship with Kix, with the two never agreeing with each other. His decision making is often reckless which leads to Abraham having to plan out attacks. Mitchell is strict and always does what he's told by his superiors, he believes good soldiers follow orders. He is particularly not close with anyone in the team so he could avoid being traumatically scarred. Antagonists Raul DeSantos Age - 29. Ezriel's brother and leader of his brother cartel after his death, the DeSantos cartel. He was always in and out of prison as a youth. Raul has a ruthless and cold personality killing anyone who stands in his way regardless if they're part of his cartel. Raul is driven by power and hates Dark Force for killing his father 19 years ago. Dark Warrior Age - Unknown. Simply referred to as Dark Warrior, he is an acolyte for Raul and is not involved with the cartels at all. Nothing is known about him or where he is from. He has a psychopathic, persistent, and ruthless personality, stopping at nothing to complete his missions. Alex DeSantos Age - 42. Alex was killed by Abraham and his Student. He is Raul's brother and son to Carlos DeSantos. He was the leader of the DeSantos Cartel up until his death in 2013. Like his brother he hated the Dark Force and sought revenge against them. Growing up he kept his brother out of trouble growing up and was always with his dad growing the cartel. Through out the 90's Alex and his dad would strike terror into the people of South America before they transferred to California in 96. Him and his dad were targeted by the C.I.A. and F.B.I. through out the late 80's and 90's. He was involved in a failed attempt to invade the U.N. which resulted in his dad's death. His dads death left him in charge of the cartel. His dads death also fueled him with rage and hate, which he held all the way up to his death. Development The shows development started in late December, while the writing for the show has finished in early April, filming and casting has not began yet though Abraham is are already casted. The 1st book has 14 chapters, 20 were planned, 17 were written, 3 were moved up. The series has a fun light hearted tone but will progress into a darker tone as it moves forward. Trivia * There were 16 1/2 of the chapter written but due to the writer not liking how it came out and for time reasons, the 3 chapters which was an arc focused on the DeSantos cartel origins was moved into its own book. * Book one has 14 episodes. * The show is called Dark Force because the creator didn't know what else to call it. * The book takes place in the same universe as Bunny Busthttp://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_Bust and Star Wars and takes place simultaneously with Bunny Bust IIhttp://thecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_Bust_2 through out the show's first season. * Abraham's former student was Cop from Bunny Bust. * The show has multiple Bunny Bust tie ins and references Deiter and bunny. * The show is inspired by, Bunny Bust I & II, Star Wars, and Power Rangers. * There is no official or real reason why this is set in the universe of Bunny Bust other than just because. Category:Book Category:Novel